


Frenzied

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally find some time alone.





	Frenzied

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron yelped. 

"What is it?" 

He reached behind his back, and pulled out a wand. "This yours? I rolled onto it."

Hermione took the wand from his hand and it immediately turned into a rubber chicken. She jumped up, startled, and dropped it on the floor.

"Ruddy Fred and George," Ron muttered getting to his feet.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Hermione asked, nervously checking the bed for any possibly dangerous objects. 

"Definitely," he said, holding out his arms. "Come here."

"I don't know, Ron. What if they did something to the bed?"

"Hermione," he laughed. "They used to sleep here. Harry slept here last year remember? Why would they do something to the bed?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Hermione, it's been a week since we've sha- made love. I miss being with you. And it isn't just about the sex," he said, at the knowing expression on her face. "I love...you know, the way I feel...when we're together."

He knew his ears were probably bright red, and he hated when Hermione got him to say things like that, but he could tell by the slight smile on her face that she was pleased.

"I love the way you make me feel, too," she admitted.

"Well, then we have to do this here. We can't in my room because Harry's sleeping in there, and Ginny's asleep in her room."

"There's Percy's room?" she suggested.

"No way," he said, crossing his arms in front of him. "There's no way I want you lying on that greasy git's bed. I'd sooner shag you on Malfoy's."

"Well, that's a fine image," Hermione huffed.

"I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his long arms around her and kissing her neck. "Besides, we're here. We're already starkers." 

She inspected the surface of the bed one last time. "Oh, all right."

Ron grinned and flopped backward onto George's old bed, pulling her down on top of him.

Hermione laughed and moved to straddle his abdomen. He groaned, running his hands up her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he said reverently.

She leaned over and kissed him slowly, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Her hardened nipples grazed his freckled chest. He moved his hands up her body tracing her nipples lightly, teasingly with his long fingers. 

Hermione whimpered into his mouth and kissed him harder, tangling her own fingers into his thick ginger hair while he continued to caress her breasts. He broke their kiss and nuzzled her neck, sucking and nipping at her soft skin. He could feel her growing wet against his stomach and his cock hardened further, pressing up against the soft curve of her arse.

"Missed this," he whispered. "Oh, fuck, I missed this."

"Ron," she moaned, as his large hands began to move downward. He felt her shiver as he lightly skimmed his fingers over her body. He cupped her bottom with one hand and slid the other between her legs, quickly finding her swollen clit. Her hips bucked slightly at the contact and the friction of her arse against his cock sent small waves of pleasure through his body. He traced her clit with his thumb slowly, watching her face for her reaction. Her lips were partly open and looked wet and swollen from earlier kisses. She was looking at him through half-closed eyes. 

 

He slid a finger inside her, groaning at the sensation. "You're so fucking wet. Can't wait to feel you around me, all hot and wet."

She shuddered and he continued to circle her clit teasingly with his thumb while he lazily slid his index finger inside her. He quickened his pace and added another finger, feeling her stretch around him.

"Do you like this?" he asked, feeling her tighten around his fingers. "Do you want more?"

"Y-yes." The look on her face was pure ecstasy and Ron swelled with pride. He loved her and _fuck,_ she was beautiful when she was leaning over him, face flushed, her nipples taut, her eyes closed tightly. 

"Hermione, do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, Ron, please," she gasped.

He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up over him; slowly he lowered her onto his cock. He felt her stretch around him and a familiar wave of emotions washed over him: intense love and all encompassing lust. He loved being inside her, feeling her tight, slick heat surround him. He willed himself not to flip her onto her back and fuck her into the mattress, but nonetheless, he didn't expect to last long with her looking so fucking gorgeous astride him.  He slid his hands underneath her bum and began to set a steady pace. 

But Hermione would have none of it. She leaned forward placing her palms on either side of his chest. She lifted herself up before immediately slamming her body back down onto his cock.

"Fuck, Hermione!" 

Ron tilted his head up to get a better view. Hermione pulled herself up before driving herself down on him once more. She did it again and again, not allowing him to pull completely out of her as she quickened the pace. Her head was thrown back, her damp skin was glistening in the dim candlelight from the lantern beside the bed, and her breasts were bouncing deliciously in the erratic rhythm she'd set. Ron licked his lips. It was the fucking sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Do you like this, Ron?" she asked breathlessly. "Do you like watching me fuck you?"

Ron growled in response, thrusting upward to meet her and burying himself even further within her. He grasped her hips to take himself deeper with each thrust. The bed was groaning and squeaking underneath them with the intensity of their lovemaking. Her increasing cries told him that she was close, and he quickly moved one of his hands to locate her clit once more. Ron stroked it frantically as he continued to thrust up into her. He could feel his own orgasm fast approaching but was determined to take her there first.

As Hermione's words were becoming more and more incoherent, he leaned forward and took one of her bobbing breasts into his mouth, sucking hard. She screamed and arched her body backward, and he felt her spasm around his cock. Ron knew he wouldn't last much longer as entered her with hard, fast strokes. Ron heard a splintering crack and felt the bed give way underneath them, but he couldn't stop. Blood was rushing in his ears and he could hear nothing but Hermione's soft whimpering and his own string of mumbled endearments. Finally, the pressure in his stomach gave way to complete bliss. His heart pounding wildly and his breathing laboured, he leaned back on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

"Mmm, love you," he murmured. "I fucking love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione said, still trying to catch her breath. "But Ron, I think we broke the bed."

Her cheeks were very pink and he wasn't sure whether it was from exertion or from embarrassment.

"I reckon we did," he replied with a wide grin.

"How are we going to explain this? I mean, we can't just leave it like this. What's your mother going to say? What will she think of me? She'll send me back home to my..."

Ron scoffed. "Simple _reparo_ , love."

"Well, I suppose," she said nervously. "But what if it doesn't work?"

"It will. You're forgetting whose bed this was," he replied. "My brothers must have broken everything in this room twelve times over. No one will ever know."

"Are you sure?"

He kissed her on the forehead with a loud smack. "I am."

"All right, then," she said. "Let's fix this thing and get back to bed."

Ron groaned. "Can't we just stay here for awhile?"

"No. It won't make any difference if we fix the bed if your mum catches us in here."

He sighed and released her. They both scrambled up and after they dressed, Hermione repaired and cast a Scouring Charm on the bed.

Ron managed to pin Hermione against the door for a quick snog before reluctantly lifting the Imperturbable Charm and stepping out into the darkened hallway. In his haste, he ran right into a very angry redhead standing just outside the door.

"What were you two doing in there?" she hissed, fixing Ron with a glare.

"Er..."

"Ginny!" Hermione whispered, guiltily. "What are you doing up?"

"It's kind of hard to sleep when there are people shagging in the room right above you."

"How much did you hear?" Ron asked, looking pale even in the dim moonlight.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "More than a sister should ever have to know about her brother's sex life."

She spun on her heel and stormed back to her room. Hermione looked mortified as she followed her down downstairs.

Ron closed the door to Fred and George's room and made the lonely journey upstairs to his own room. Tomorrow he'd have to find a new place for them to get some alone time...if Hermione ever let him touch her again, that is.

 


End file.
